


Cover - The Dewey Decimal Philharmonic

by Ricechex



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Cover Art, Gift Art, M/M, The Dewey Decimal Philharmonic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-31
Updated: 2012-08-31
Packaged: 2017-11-13 06:22:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/500453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ricechex/pseuds/Ricechex
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cover Art I made for, "The Dewey Decimal Philharmonic," by <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/users/valsedenuit">valsedenuit</a>.  Story can be found by clicking the cover.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cover - The Dewey Decimal Philharmonic

**Author's Note:**

  * For [valsedenuit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/valsedenuit/gifts).



[ ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/430689)

**Author's Note:**

> This story is short, hot, and beautifully written. Go forth and read it!
> 
> While you're at it, you should really read her other stories, though I will warn you, they are HEARTBREAKING. But all of them are gorgeous and deserve lots of love. You've nothing to lose (except a few tears, really), so what are you waiting for? :D


End file.
